


Welcome to Sugar Daddy

by heaveeho (veldygee)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baker!Harry, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/heaveeho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart was many things but if he could only use one word to describe himself, it would be that he was determined. He made decisions and he would stick to that decision, doing everything that was within his power to make it happen. It was also with that kind of determination that finally made him decided to quit his position in a law firm to open his own bakery.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“What a terrible name,” commented Merlin. “Did you decide to open this bakery with another motive, Harry?” </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“I simply find it amusing while I searched for ideas on the internet, Merlin. Nothing more.”</i></p><p> </p><p>(or alternatively, the baker!Harry AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Sugar Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caesarsalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarsalad/gifts).



> So hello. It has been some time since I posted a fanfiction if anyone is familiar with me. 
> 
> This is the fic prompted by the lovely [caesarsalad](http://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarsalad/pseuds/caesarsalad), a fellow hartwin fan as a graduation present for her. Once again congratulations on obtaining your bachelor degree and I hope this fits the prompt you asked dear. I shall do the others you think about as well when I get time because I just love all of your prompts! <3
> 
> This fic is very silly in the making and I didn't do Harry and the baking world any justice. I did many things in this fic only based on whether it would be amusing or not. Hence, Harry quitting his lawyer job and also the name of the bakery. I was googling some bakery names ideas and when I found this, I was laughing for five minutes straight and couldn't choose anything else. The title is very misleading I know.
> 
> Sorry for my silliness.
> 
> This fic is self-betaed and not britpicked. Feel free to point out any mistakes. :)

Harry Hart was many things but if he could only use one word to describe himself, it would be that he was determined. He made decisions and he would stick to that decision, doing everything that was within his power to make it happen. It was also with that kind of determination that finally made him decided to quit his position in a law firm to open his own bakery.

Harry had always loved baking and cooking ever since he helped the cooks back when he was a small child with parents who had no time to entertain him. He did it as a hobby, attending various courses, finding new recipes and tweaking it here and there. He enjoyed cooking, but even more so baking. Merlin, his oldest friend, commented that Harry was the best example of a stress baker. But Harry took that as a compliment and he knew that his friend didn’t think it was a bad thing since he always got his own share of biscuits that Harry baked. Besides, there was worse thing to deal with stress.

And stress was what he got mostly for the past few years while working in the Kings and Partners. He was no longer enjoying his job. The payment was good and the employment had many perks, like knowing various important people that could do him favour if needed. But after over twenty years working and with his family inheritance, Harry had more than enough for himself and the next few generations.

It was on the way back home after a long day in the office that Harry saw a sign of a closed shop a couple of blocks away from the office, that Harry vaguely remembered used to be a second hand bookshop or something. It was being leased. The idea just came out of nowhere. Harry was a good enough baker. He liked baking. He could make his own bakery. Ideas started to flow and it was no hard decision at all to decide to quit from the law firm and started to make his dream bakery a reality.

The connections that he made throughout the years he worked as a lawyer and the old money that he had made everything easy. He bought tools that he needed, redecorated the inside of the small shop, bought a few round tables and chairs with comfortable cushions. Considering how sudden everything was, Harry was very impressed how he managed to set everything up in less than three months.

And thus, the bakery _Sugar Daddy_ (“What a terrible name,” commented Merlin. “Did you decide to open this bakery with another motive, Harry?” “I simply find it amusing while I searched for ideas on the internet, Merlin. Nothing more.”) opened to public.

-o-o-o-

For the first few weeks, the business was slow. Harry expected it so he didn’t bake too much and made sure that he baked biscuits that could last longer. He knew that the goods he baked were delicious and it simply needed time. Most of the first customers were his colleagues from the law firm that already knew about his baking. Harry spent most times sitting around waiting for a customer to enter, but he was fine with it because he used the time to catch up with many things that he had been meaning to watch or read but couldn’t because of the busy hours at the law firm.

But after those first couple of months, the bakery started to look up and gained regular customers. A few also asked whether he took orders for cakes and he did. _Sugar Daddy_ wouldn’t be featured on a national magazine, but it started to get enough popularity around the neighbourhood, bringing a steady flow of customers every day. Harry never felt this content in many years. Quitting his job in law firm might be one of the best decisions he ever made.

-o-o-o-

One Friday evening in the third week of September, Harry had just finished tidying up the counter and just about to close up the bakery when he noticed a young man standing outside looking at the display. The young man was wearing a horrendous gold and black jacket with white cap. He looked very thoughtful and then seemed to come to a decision as the young man then entered the shop. Both of his hands were shoved inside his jacket.

“Hello. May I help you?” asked Harry politely. The young man looked unsure for a second.

“Umm, yeah. So I saw the red velvet cake on the display? How much is it?” asked the young man, gesturing at the cake display. Harry remembered the cake. He baked it this morning and he sold it in slices. There were only two left. He was planning to wrap the cakes and give it to Merlin.

“You can take both for £3,” answered Harry. “Would you like me to put it in different boxes or…?” The young man’s eyes widened.

“Eh wait no, that’s—the slices are huge. That is too cheap—“

“It’s also only going to get eaten for free by my friend Merlin. It’s all fine. The usual price is not too far off, anyway,” replied Harry who indeed didn’t charge too much for the cakes, just enough to fix the bill. He already had enough money for his living. Besides, the young man didn’t look like he had much although Harry should not assume. The young man looked at Harry for another second, before a small smile started to appear on his face. The small smile seemed to brighten his face in an instant.

“I’ll take the cake then. Just put the slices in one box. I know that Daisy will want to eat it immediately,” said the young man, pulling out the wallet from the back of his jeans. Harry nodded and then took the remaining couple of slices out of the display, putting it in a box. The young man paid the three quid.

“Thanks very much,” said the young man, smiling widely and then the young man was out of the door and disappeared into the less busy London streets. Harry hoped that the young man and Daisy that he thought must be the young man’s girlfriend would enjoy the cake.

-o-o-o-

It was a week later that the same young man came to the bakery again, around the same time like last week. The horrendous gold and black jacket was nowhere in sight although the white cap was still perched on top of his head. This time, he was not hesitating as he entered the shop.

“Hi, the cakes were delicious. Daisy loved it so much, she literally begged for me to buy some more. Do you have any red velvet left?” asked the young man with a half-smile. The whole red velvet cake was bought by a young lady in the afternoon. Harry told the young man so. The smile dimmed a bit.

“But I still have a few slices of traditional cheese cake, if you’d like to try?” suggested Harry. The young man smiled again.

“That is my favourite. I think Daisy would love it as well. Can I have three slices please? My mum would love it,” said the young man. Harry nodded and then took out the cheese cake. There was only four left and so Harry decided to pack it all away. The young man frowned when he saw Harry putting away four instead of three.

“Umm, I only asked for three.”

“It’s a bonus. The bakery is almost closed for the day. It’s either this, giving it to my friend Merlin who had started to complain on me feeding him the leftover cakes, or throwing it away. I bake fresh cakes every day.”

“But—“

“It’s fine. I won’t charge you for more. That’d be £4, please.”

“That’s very cheap. I can’t get cheese cakes that big for £4,” said the young man looking dubious. Harry shrugged.

“The price is fair enough for me. Besides you are helping me finishing the leftovers,” Harry said. The young man nodded slowly before he pulled out his wallet and gave Harry a five pound bill. Harry was about to give a change before the young man shook his head.

“That’s a tip,” said the young man with a half smile. He took the box containing the cheese cakes slices in one hand. “I’m Eggsy, by the way,” the young man—Eggsy—introduced himself, offering his hand. Harry raised one eyebrow as he shook the young man’s hand.

“I’m Harry—“ Harry introduced himself. Harry was curious with Eggsy’s name, but he didn’t think it was appropriate to ask. “Nice to meet you.” Eggsy grinned and then put his hand in his blue jacket’s pocket.

“Nice to meet you too. I will come back next week. Thanks for the cake,” said Eggsy and then he waved and walked out the bakery. Harry looked at the closed door a few more minutes after Eggsy’s departure. This Eggsy fellow was simply another person that would become a regular customer, but for some reasons, Harry couldn’t wait to see Eggsy again and heard what he thought about the cakes.

-o-o-o-

It became a regular occurrence, as Harry expected. Eggsy would come once a week, praising Harry on the cakes he had and tried different kind of cakes as apparently Daisy liked all the cakes that Eggsy bought home and willing to try new ones. Eggsy always came when it was almost closing time. A few times, Harry noticed the young man passed in front of the bakery—which then Eggsy would wave in greetings before walking on his way. Harry assumed that Eggsy must have a job that was not so far away—or maybe live nearby.

“I work at the grocery store down the street,” answered Eggsy when Harry asked the question, after the young man bought three chocolate cupcakes with banana frosting. “I obviously don’t live around here because this neighbourhood is way too good for the likes of me.”

“The likes of you?”

“Well, look at me?” Eggsy gestured at himself with wide eyes. “I obviously don’t fit around here. People all around wear suits all the time—even you, baker, wear something fancy,” said Eggsy gesturing at Harry self. Harry look down at what he was wearing. A pair of slacks, white shirt rolled to the sleeves and open collar with apron over it.

“I don’t think that what I’m wearing is classified as fancy,” replied Harry. Eggsy snorted and waved his hand in dismissal.

“But you look fancy, so there’s that,” said Eggsy, giving him the money for the cupcakes and then waved. “Thank you for this. Daisy is going to be ecstatic!”

Harry waved and watched until Eggsy was out of sight. Harry didn’t know when he started to anticipate Eggsy in his bakery, but he did every week. He would always make sure to bake something different on the day that he knew Eggsy would come, keeping it away and pretended that it was a left over from the day’s sale. Harry would gladly give Eggsy all the cakes if he didn’t knew that Eggsy would not take it kindly as the young man always insisted on paying even when Harry said that it was alright not too. The small conversations they had were always engaging and amusing that sometimes they spent almost an hour just talking until Eggsy realised what time it was and apologized profusely for keeping Harry away from closing the shop even though Harry was not complaining. At all.

Harry started to think that he had a problem. Obviously, he told Merlin about this little problem who then proceeded to laugh for five minutes straight.

“This is not funny,” grumbled Harry, rolling his eyes at Merlin who was sitting in front of him.

“Oh believe me, it is funny,” said Merlin in between chuckles. “I mean, this is a total classic. You, having a crush with this Eggsy lad in a bakery you decided to name _Sugar Daddy._ I knew it you were choosing that name on some ulterior motives. I knew it.”

“I do _not_ have any ulterior motives. Again, I am telling you it is simply an amusing name and it is very memorable,” replied Harry a bit snappish.

“Yes, yes,” said Merlin in a way that Harry knew means his friend didn’t take his words seriously. “So you have a crush on Eggsy.”

“I think I do? I don’t know. That’s why I talk to you about this,” replied Harry petulantly, leaning his head backwards to rest on the back of the sofa so he no longer saw Merlin, not really caring that he didn’t sound like a middle-aged man he truly was. What he felt toward Eggsy was not something he was familiar with. Harry heard Merlin sighed and didn’t need to look to know that Merlin just rolled his eyes.

“Do you anticipate his coming every week?”

“I do.”

“Do you think about him when he is not around?”

“Yes.”

“Do you do something especially for him that you will never do for someone else?” Harry thought about the extra baking he made especially for Eggsy and nodded.

“And you enjoy spending time to chat with him even though it means you close your bakery a lot later than schedule?”

“Yes. He is… a very fascinating young man.”

“Well then,” Merlin clapped his hands and Harry looked up to see his friend grinning widely. “Based on your answers, I can now pronounce that yes, Harry, you do have a crush on this Eggsy lad.” Harry sighed loudly, shaking his head. Merlin’s grin slipped away.

“I thought you would be ecstatic and started planning how to woo the lad? Him being much younger than you won’t stop you… will it?” Merlin raised one eyebrow. Harry closed his eyes and leaned back to rest his head again.

“There is that—I can probably pass for being his father, but the most important one is that I believe he has someone already,” said Harry in remorse.

“A ‘someone’?”

“A girl named Daisy. He first bought the cakes for her and continued to do so every week without fail.”

“Does he refer to this ‘Daisy’ as his girlfriend?” asked Merlin cautiously. Harry shook his head.

“Not really, but he always talks about her very fondly,” answered Harry with a sigh. “I think I am screwed, Merlin.” From his position, he could hear Merlin shifted and then patted his knee in sympathy.

-o-o-o-

After the revelation that he had a crush on Eggsy, the anticipation became more sickening and he was getting downright anxious just to see the young man. It was ridiculous, almost as if he was turned into his former teenaged self—and even then Harry didn’t think he was that ridiculous. Eggsy still waved at him in greetings whenever he passed by, but from time to time he dropped by to give Harry a cup of tea from a few shops over after asked Harry what was his preferred beverage. The first time that happened, Harry was stunned and could only stare at the paper cup in front of him as Eggsy smiled and then walked out of the door. It took him several more minutes to regain himself when he read what Eggsy had written on the side of the paper cup.

Harry might or might not keep the paper cup.

Harry started to notice more about Eggsy too. Harry noticed the light freckles adoring his face, the light dimples on his cheeks, and the slight wrinkles on the corner of his eyes. He also started to notice the way Eggsy moved, how he actually got muscles underneath those horrendous jacket and seemingly lean body. Harry noticed how open his expressions were, his eyes brightened considerably when talking about things he liked and passionate about or dimmed greatly when talking about things he disliked. Eggsy never stopped moving as he talked, hands gesturing wildly, animatedly. His voice was smooth, light and pleasant to listen to. His laugh rang and brought delight to Harry. Harry started to memorise the way Eggsy smiled and how his pink lips formed words. It was mesmerising.

Eggsy was mesmerising and Harry wanted more. He wanted to know how it felt to hold Eggsy’s hand, how it felt to have those thin lips on his. Harry wanted to learn how Eggsy sounded when he was breathless in pleasure. Harry wanted everything that Eggsy was willing to offer.

To put it mildly, Harry was digging himself deeper and deeper in trouble. No matter how much he wished—no matter how many times he imagined he saw flicker of interest on Eggsy’s open face—he could do nothing as long as Eggsy still had Daisy beside him. And Harry didn’t think that Eggsy would break it off with Daisy anytime soon. Daisy was a constant topic in their conversations with Eggsy always mentioning how cute and clever Daisy was and how Harry should totally meet Daisy. Harry could only smile as though everything was right as rain.

And then one Sunday afternoon, Eggsy walked into _Sugar Daddy_ with a little girl in tow. It was unusual for Eggsy to come on any Sundays as he didn’t work on Sunday and never with a small girl by his side. Eggsy beamed and waved with one hand when he saw Harry, before he look down at the little girl in his hand, saying something that Harry couldn’t hear. Harry didn’t get to pay much attention as he was having a couple customers but as soon as the other customers left, Eggsy approached the counter, before lifting the little girl in his arms that could not be older than five.

“Hey Harry, meet Daisy! Daisy, meet Harry. This is the man who baked us those delicious cakes,” said Eggsy excitedly, grinning widely. Harry was dumbfounded. He looked at the little girl whose name was Daisy and then back at Eggsy who was still grinning widely. He then looked at Daisy again.

“This is Daisy,” stated Harry like a fool, his brain started to rewind for the past couple of months and how often Eggsy mentioned Daisy, how odd he sometimes thought the way Eggsy mentioned Daisy but never paid too much attention because he was convinced from the very start that Daisy was Eggsy’s girlfriend. “This is the Daisy you have been mentioning all the time.”

“Yes! Isn’t she the prettiest girl—“ Eggsy kissed Daisy’s cheek loudly. “C’mon, Daisy. Tell Harry how much you love his cakes.”

“Your cakes are delicious!” exclaimed Daisy with a wide smile not unlike her brother’s. Harry started to smile and then walked around the counter to flip the bakery’s door sign to close. Harry turned to face Eggsy and little Daisy—who was apparently Eggsy’s sister! Sister. Harry knew he looked almost like a maniac with how wide his smile was but he couldn’t help it. He could even care less about other reasons on why Eggsy was not a good idea at all.

“Eggsy, I like you,” declared Harry, couldn’t stop himself. “I like you and I would like to take you out for lunch. Right now.” Eggsy gaped at Harry, eyes wide. Red started to ting on the top of his cheeks. Daisy looked at Eggsy and Harry curiously. When Eggsy only kept staring at him and didn’t reply, Harry felt his hope started to wither and his smile began to die. “Well, it is fine if you refuse—“

“No!” Eggsy shouted and seemingly surprised by his sudden outburst. He looked down at his shoes and then looked up again at Harry, almost shyly. “Um, I mean—I just—you mean like a date right?”

“Yes, like a date,” confirmed Harry, his heart seemed to soar with slight hope again. He also felt like he needed to explain himself. “I like you. But you keep mentioning about Daisy since day one and I thought—until five minutes ago—that Daisy was your girlfriend.” Eggsy’s shy expression turned amused, his eyes twinkling.

“I’m glad now you knew that Daisy is my sister, then”

“So… does that mean yes for lunch?” asked Harry just to be sure that Eggsy was indeed interested as well. Eggsy chuckled, his cheeks now flushed brightly.

“Yes,” answered Eggsy, holding Daisy closer to his chest. “You do know it means you are inviting Daisy too right now, yes? She came here for the cupcake though.” Harry smiled as he took out a cupcake in the counter display, before giving it to little Daisy who beamed in gusto. Eggsy fake glared at Harry.

“That would ruin her appetite, Harry,” complained Eggsy. Harry took his coat and opened the door for Eggsy.

“I will make it up to you, Eggsy. Now shall we?”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope you all enjoy reading this :) I'm sorry that I still suck at writing ending ahahaha.
> 
> I might write a short continuation on Eggsy's thoughts on the bakery's name. Roxy, I imagine, works in the law firm Harry used to work at and she would know Eggsy after Eggsy became somewhat a permanent fixture in Harry's life. Eggsy would help Harry around the bakery and then probably would expand the bakery to also serve coffee and tea and Harry and Eggsy could run a bakery/coffee shop together and be cute together until the end of time idk
> 
> But yeah.
> 
> Thank you once again! :) Also once again congratulations on graduating CaesarSalad!


End file.
